All I Have
by HeirToTheShadows
Summary: "Cause you're all I have when the world comes down on me. You're the one I love, and I'm begging you to see." Meredy cheated on Juvia, and she bitterly regrets it with every passing moment. She wishes she could do something to make up for it, but what? Will Juvia ever forgive her for what she did? M for sexual themes, angst, and possible lemon. POSSIBLE, MIND YOU.


**A/N- This is just a short chapter fic. Two, maybe three chapters. Anyway, this little plot bunny just broke me out of writer's block. So I love this little guy.**

**This fic was inspired by 'All I Have' by The Veronicas.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Fairy Tail, Juvia, Meredy, or the song this fic was inspired by. Just own the plot line.**

**Meredy** shook and moaned against the curvy blue haired woman as they pressed each other closer and closer to the edge.

"S-So close," the bluenette whispered.

"M-Me, too," Meredy moaned, throwing her head back, her pink waves plastered to her sweaty skin.

With a scream, Meredy fell over the edge.

"JUVIA!"

The wavy haired bluenette pulled away, a look of betrayal on her face.

"Who's Juvia?"

**Meredy **stared quietly out the window of the train, thinking about That. Thinking about the horrible thing she had done.

She had cheated on Juvia. She had _cheated _on _Juvia. _

Juvia, the only person she had ever loved.

Juvia, the person who had saved her from herself, from her destructive spiral.

Juvia, the one that she had waited for seven years to even know if she was _alive, _let alone returned her feelings.

Juvia, the only person who had ever loved her so unconditionally.

Juvia, the woman who – surprisingly – was as in love with her as she was.

Juvia, the woman who had given up on the only person she had ever thought she loved, just to be with her, Meredy.

And Meredy had betrayed her. She had _**betrayed **_her!

~I… I have to tell her. I have to tell her what I did… but it will hurt her… it will hurt her _so _badly.~

Meredy hardened her will, ~I will tell her. I can't let her go on thinking that I've never done anything wrong in our relationship…~

Soon, the train pulled into Magnolia station. Subconsciously, Meredy searched the platform for the familiar head of wavy blue hair. When she found it, a huge grin spread across her face. Absently, she noticed the long scarlet tresses, and the spiky, blue-black hair next to the azure ripples that she loved so much.

Quickly, the three members of Crime Sorciere exited the train and each went to meet their respective partner.

"Hi," Meredy said when she reached Juvia, a longing yet loving smile on her face.

A tiny grin took over the soft, delicate lips that Meredy loved so much, and Juvia's silky voice echoed in her ears, "Hello, Mer."

The way that Juvia said her name made Meredy shake slightly. She adored the slightly breathy way that Juvia said it. _Mer. _When Juvia called her that, she forgot that she hated nicknames…

"I have to talk to you," Meredy said, glancing away from the woman she no longer deserved, "It's… private."

Juvia smirked, "Is this the 'talk' that Juvia thinks it is?"

Meredy quaked with desire, both from the way that Juvia had looked at her – slightly predatorily – and because she _really _loved the way Juvia referred to herself.

"No," Meredy admitted, chewing her lip slightly, "Although, if you still want to after our talk, we can."

Juvia cocked her head in confusion, "Okay. Is Juvia's room private enough? If it's not, Juvia can find somewhere else."

Meredy swallowed with nervousness, "Yeah, your room will be fine."

"Good," Juvia said. The two women walked to Juvia's room in Fairy Hills, Juvia chattering all the way there. When they finally reached Fairy Hills, Juvia opened the door and ushered Meredy within, saying quietly, "You were really quiet all the way here, Mer. Is something wrong?"

Meredy sighed, already tearing up, "Y-Yes."

She watched as Juvia's beloved sapphire eyes widened and shone with tears, before Juvia looked down, "So… Juvia did something wrong…?"

"No!" Meredy said vehemently, wrapping her thin arms around the woman she loved, the woman she wanted to spend her entire life with, "No… _I… I _did something wrong."

Juvia looked up, "No you didn't. Juvia would remember if you had done something wrong to her."

The trusting look on Juvia's face was enough to make the tears start streaming down the pinkette's face.

Juvia slowly brought her slim, pale hand to Meredy's cheek and caressed it, stroking away the tears, "Why are Meredy's eyes raining?"

Both girls knew that Juvia knew what tears were. Just like both girls knew that Juvia continued to say her 'eyes were raining' because Meredy thought it was cute.

Meredy closed her eyes, anguish on her face and stepped back – out of Juvia's reach, "Because of what I did."

"What did you do?" Juvia asked softly.

Eyes still closed, Meredy clenched her hands, "I…"

"You…?"

"I cheated on you," Meredy finally blurted out, opening her eyes to look at Juvia's face.

All the blood drained from Juvia's pale cheeks, and her eyes went almost painfully wide, "Y-You what?"

Meredy sobbed, "I cheated on you."

Tears started streaming from Juvia's eyes as well, and in the distance, Meredy heard thunder. After a minute of standing there with her mouth hanging open, Juvia finally struggled out, "Why?"

Meredy looked at the carpet at her feet, "I… I don't know. I think I did it because I missed you."

"What?" Juvia asked as the tears continued to fall, "How did that make you stop missing Juvia?"

"It didn't," Meredy admitted, "I had been away from you for so long, and she looked so much like you. I… _needed _you so badly, and all I could do was pretend for a little while. So when she offered… I couldn't stop myself."

The tears streamed faster down Juvia's face, and she wrapped her arms around herself, as if she was cold, "Do you really think telling Juvia that you pretended it was her is going to make her forgive you?"

"No," Meredy said, "But I figured you had a right to know."

Juvia nodded slowly, "Oh."

There were a couple minutes of awkward silence, before Juvia finally whispered, "Will you please go?"

Meredy nodded, and walked past Juvia to the door. Once there, she paused for a split second.

"Juvia? I just want you to know that if I could, I would take it back. I regretted it the very instant I did it."

Even though she couldn't see Juvia, Meredy could tell she nodded, "Juvia knows. But right now… she can't look at you."

Meredy allowed one more tear to fall down her face, and she whispered, just loud enough for Juvia to hear, "I love you, Juvia."

Meredy heard the first sob.

"Please. Go."


End file.
